


Moving On

by firewolfsg



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/7137.html?thread=6556641#t6556641"><b>st_xi_kink_meme LJ</b>'s A Not That Nice to Jim Prompt</a>: Jim gets gang banged in a seedy bar after pissing the guys off hustling pool. The guys decides Jim was fun and brings him back to their place to "party" and they film it. Maybe they get bored, lets Jim go, but kept the vid to sell?</p><p>Jim doesn't know about the vid but stumbles back to dorm, half pissed at himself that he got himself in this mess and deep dark down inside, a tiny part of him fears people would say he deserved it so he never told Bones.</p><p>But in some party, Bones comes across the vid and Jim thinks Bones is furious at him. But no, Bones is uber!pissed at Jim's attackers and with Gaila, justice was enacted.</p><p>Please in the end, anon, Jim realizes Bones was never pissed or disgusted with him and they get together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Gaila didn't understand why Uhara couldn't stand Jim Kirk when she could get along with her. Hell, Gaila was even more highly sexed and outrageous than Jim and Uhara never seemed to have a problem with her.

She honestly liked Jim. Gaila had truly never met a human as open minded, adventurous and just plain fun as Jim. He didn't even hesitate when she invited him to a bar's orgy film night where the patrons showed off their best recordings hoping to be voted for the prize of a case of Jack.

Jim even dragged along his doctor roommate, and the man was an absolute riot with his dry observations and sarcasm. He kept them and a good number of the surrounding tables in stitches the whole night.

She and Jim were still howling at McCoy's latest gem about the film that had just finished when a new recording came on. This time, a gangbang rather than an orgy with a human male as the star performer; they didn't get many of those.

The man was blindfolded, cum drenched, nude, with his wrists cuffed to the middle pockets of a pool table; legs in the firm grips of four men; arse hanging over the edge of the pool table, getting said already well fucked, flooded and dripping arse energetically slapped, slammed and pounded by a set of hard hips, while a sixth man straddled his head and fed a cock down his throat. The blindfold was wide enough across his face to nearly obscure his identity. But to those who were familiar with his body, Jim Kirk was quite recognizable.

Gaila turned a scandalous though delighted look upon her friend but froze when she saw his expression. Jim's face was drained of all colour. Beside him, McCoy was dead silent. Even around them the earlier boisterous mood seemed to have died an uncomfortable death, save for one particular table of five men.

It immediately made Gaila look back to give the scene a more critical look. And she now noticed how sluggish her friend's movements were. It seemed apparent that he was drugged. Jim was weakly straining to pull his legs free. He was choking on cocks and trying to avoid taking them into his mouth. Gaila had seen Jim in action when he was taking on a gang bang and it was obvious to her that Jim was not a willing participant in this one.

The scene cut into another of Jim on his knees on a coffee table. Still blindfolded, his wrists and arms tied behind his back with belts and his ankles belted to the corners of the table. It was quite obviously the same night of the pool table gangbang, and he looked caked in crusted fluids enough to have been evidently banged by the entire bar until it closed before he was transported to this new place for another private party.

Jim didn't look conscious. His abusers were holding him up as they had him spit roasted now, and they weren't any less eager to keep his mouth and arse filled with cock. They also apparently made a game of ensuring he was always entertaining a cock in either mouth or arse and never left 'empty' at any given moment; taking turns to withdraw and be replaced even when they orgasmed into him simultaneously.

She turned away from the sordid spectacle in time to hear Jim make a choking sound as he caught the look of livid disgust that crossed McCoy's face. Unfortunately, Jim didn't stay long enough to see it turn into murderous fury on his behalf.

To be fair, the doctor almost took off after Jim before he cleared the exit. But Gaila caught him by the arm and pulled him towards an Orion matron whom she knew owned the bar. Even as she did this, Gaila noticed a brace of bouncers approaching the one still oblivious and cheering table.

"Liana?"

"Your boy wasn't willing, was he?" The old matron didn't turn to look at her immediately; her eyes were still on the door that Jim had just run through.

Gaila didn't question her use of the possessive. The owner of the bar didn't give her a chance to speak though as she went on. "I've seen Jimbo willing—even shared him a couple of times with some friends. The kid's a favourite among my boys. They wish he'd break loose more often.

"He tops from below, and sister, he's sizzling when he's calling the shots. Hasn't done a bang in a while, but I guess we all know why now. Hell, l was kinda hoping an expecting one of his bangs to show up but damn well not like this.

"I want the recording, Lia."

"Gonna try an' identify them an' raise holy hell?"

"You know me well."

"Yeah, I do. An'' I'll one up ya." Liana nodded to where her bouncers were escorting five protesting patrons to a back room. "Those are the fuckers who submitted the vid." It was only then that Gaila and McCoy realised the screen had gone black more than a while ago and the rest of the bar were staring hard eyed at those customers being taken away.

"I know what it's like to be stripped of control. People come here 'cause it's safe. Ain't nothing happens here that don't come with informed consent. And I ain't letting a scene like that pollute my bar.

"I'll have some justices out here to pick up the trash. They know me enough to trust my instincts and follow my lead. Hell—I bet you they have a file they could match DNA with on the bastards in other assault cases. But till then, they can cool their heels for three hours." The old Orion woman gave them a nasty grin. "And I bet you kids have some ideas on how they can be occupied."

Gaila's red lipped and ivory smile fairly gleamed against her green skin and the glint in McCoy's eyes was harder than diamonds. Behind them there was applause and cheers from the distinctly discomforted crowd when the words 'disqualified for lack of endorsement from the main player' appeared on the screen.

*~*~*

Jim sat on the wall of the dorms with his legs dangling over the edge. He'd never felt so humiliated or ashamed in his life, not even on that night when the deed went down.

Shit… He didn't know they made a vid. And—really… When he was in the midst of it… Jim had thought he'd deserved it anyway for trying to hustle pool at that seedy dive and getting caught.

In hind sight, Jim couldn't even explain why he was trying to pick up a bit of extra cash that night. But they got him good before he could escape, and they made him make it up to them by letting the whole bar bang the fuck out of him until it closed.

Jim told himself he really would have been willing it they had let him. But they insisted on tying him to the table and holding his legs… And later kidnapped him after the bar closed for a private party.

He shivered involuntarily as he remembered the dark, suffocating ride in a car's boot. Blindfolded and gagged; arms and wrists tied up with belts behind his back; legs cinched together with more belts at ankles and above his knees; nude, aching and come drenched from a marathon banging by the entire bar; still hopped up on uppers but aware enough to recognise his complete helplessness to do anything to save himself if the bastards decided to snuff him at the end of their party…

Though it was futile when they had him so tightly bond, he didn't go without a fight when they carried him out and placed him on his knees to have his legs re-secured by his ankles to the corners of a coffee table. But they had forced some drinks into him; making him go numb as they spit roasted him on the table. And he just didn't remember the rest.

It was honestly a relief to him to wake up in the back of a police cruiser, even if he was still nude though covered up by a blanket. He had been lucky that the police found him first before some body parts scavengers got to him wherever the bastards dumped his come flooded nude body.

Jim had appreciated that the officers who found him were trying to be nice. He let them take all the readings they wanted to record the DNA of his abusers into the system. If those bastards had been smart, they would have cleaned him up first inside and out then dressed him before they dumped his body. They could have avoided the police file if they hadn't been lazy or reckless.

He'd refused medical treatment, insisting that a once over with a dermal regenerator was sufficient, though he accepted the offer of a hot water shower and clothes. He had listened when they assured him he didn't need to give a statement because where and how he'd been found, together with the drug traces in him, were evidence enough that he couldn't have consented. They even offered him the services of a psychologist, but Jim just wanted to walk away and forget.

Pike had called him up when the records made it to Star fleet, but the older man had just been concerned and little else was made of the matter. Jim had honestly managed to bury the memory deep inside his mind and forgotten it until the ugly incident resurfaced with the vid a few hours ago.

Damn… He didn't know how he'd ever look Bones in the eye ever again. There was such a horrified look of disgust on his friend's face… Jim squeezed his eyes tighter trying to will the tears away.

It wasn't fair. After that scene, he had taken it as a wakeup call regarding his self destructive habits. The police had given him a ride back to the academy and during the long journey, Jim had thought long and hard about his sexual adventures and what it made others think of him; particularly Bones.

He had made the decision then to change his ways and tried to be clean. Then this whole sordid affair raised its ugly head on him to remind Jim that he really couldn't ever escape his mistakes. It sucked—

"Jim? You all right there?"

The quietly spoken words almost didn't register to Jim's perception. When they did, it only caused Jim to hunch into himself as if to make his body a smaller target. "Hey, Bones…"

"Y'know—after you left, the police swung by to pick up a bunch of fuckers they'd been looking for a while." Bones told Jim casually as he drew up alongside him. "Seems they managed to positively DNA match them to rep sheets that are over a mile long."

Jim blinked a few times as his numbed mind tried to process the words. "A—arrested?" His stunned query was almost too soft to be audible.

McCoy apparently heard it well enough. "Sweet Lia arranged it. And the rest of the bar cheered her for it."

Jim felt McCoy move closer more than he heard it, and for a moment he resisted looking towards the older man. But Bones had always shown more patience that Jim had ever possessed.

"Hey…" Bones looked at him kindly and Jim couldn't help responding and letting the older man pull him down from his dangerous perch. "It wasn't something you wanted and everybody could see it.

"We got the fuckers and Gaila and I gave them a bit more incentive to reflect on their sins before the Justices collected their sorry arses."

"Oh?" Jim kept his eyes on his friend as Bones led him to the elevators which would bring them back to the ground floor.

"Oh, yeah. See, it just so happens I've been having classes on exotic xeno sexual diseases this term. And you, kid, dragged me out before I could tell you that I was carrying a bunch of samples in my belt pack." Bones' eyes twinkled at him. "It was a terrible oversight for me not to have remembered and left the pack in our room, 'cause I lost the lot at the bar."

Jim gaped at him. "You were studying samples of sexual diseases in our room all term?"

"Hey, I have to learn to identify them if I'm going to be out in the black. And what do you think assessments for a class like that entails?" Bones pouted at him. "And now because I lost my weekend homework, I'll need to report the loss and will have to do the assignment in the labs this weekend. But well—it's a good thing I finished most of the report already and just needed a last look over and comparison.

"This week's samples were pretty cool diseases too. Not something that's noticed easily, but would first manifest as a rash overnight and eventually spread over the whole body and make the genitals fall off after a week if they don't get the right treatment.

"After that happens though, it'll just dissipate and be gone. It leaves the victim sterile of course, but interestingly enough not a carrier. The Professor was telling us that it was one of those freaks of nature that you'd think would be easily eradicated since it could only be passed on during the rash phase, but—"

Jim's mouth was hanging open as he stared at his friend. "Bones! Th—th—that's—that's—"

McCoy turned to face him directly and got in his face. "You didn't want it. And I don't like it when you get hurt. Do. You. Understand. Me. Jim?"

"Bones—?" Jim couldn't stop his eyes from watering slightly.

The older man's face softened as he leaned closer and landed a sweet kiss on Jim's lips. "Come on." He said gruffly as he pulled Jim into the elevator. "The night's still young and Gaila said she'll hold the table for us.

"And when we get back, we can talk further. If you want to…"

Jim leaned into the other man and let him slip an arm around his waist. He felt giddy and weak and just all wrung out. But Bones didn't seem to mind carrying part of his weight, and his arm was a strong warm presence holding him close—holding him supportively.

And at that moment, Jim suddenly understood that despite the brief glimpse into and reminder of hell, it was going to be all right between them. Maybe—maybe even better than all right even.

The End


End file.
